The Student Teacher
by WickedgreenPhantom
Summary: Elsa is a nervous uni student on her final work placement before graduating as a qualified school teacher. Will the teacher she's been assigned to work with be able to help her overcome her nerves? Rated M for sex scene.


Elsa paced the room anxiously, pulling at her clothes. It was her first day as a student-teacher at a new placement. Her final placement before she'd become a fully qualified teacher. Nervously she fidgeted with her outfit. She'd chosen to go with a simple black pencil skirt, a light blue fitted blouse paired with simple black flats. Her platinum blonde hair was tied in a neat ponytail.

Her supervising teacher had requested her to arrive at 7:30am, claiming that he wanted to run her through the way he ran his 3rd grade classroom before the students arrived. Elsa had been too nervous to wait and had found herself arriving at 7:15am, letting herself in with the key the school's receptionist had given her upon arrival.

She glanced around the classroom. The small tables were clumped together in clusters. The book trays were placed at the back of the room, each tray bearing the name of a child. The reading area was up the far left with cushions and a variety of books, each catering to a different level of reading skill.

She spied a small book, "The Guardians of Childhood" on the small table next to the teacher's chair placed at front of the classroom. Thumbing through the book, she smiled.

So engrossed in the book, she'd not heard the sound of the door opening and closing behind her. Nor did she notice the silent figure as they made their way to stand behind her.

"Don't ever tell me I'm not capable of great ideas. After all, it was my bright decision to get you to apply to do your prac in my school. Now, thanks to my idea and sheer luck, I get the pleasure of working with my beautiful girlfriend. Who, may I add is looking _very _appealing all dressed up like a sexy school-teacher," Jack mused.

The sudden appearance of a pair of strong, masculine hands snaking their way around her waist took her by surprise.

"I'll say Mr Frost, you are much more than a handsome face," she giggled, arching her head to meet Jack's as they shared a kiss. He spun her around, turning her so that she was facing him all the while pulling her closer, his left hand reaching down to grip her firm bottom whilst his right hand gripped her head.

"Jack, we're at your workplace. They don't know about our relationship. Should we be doing this?" she questioned.

"I don't know if we _should _be doing it, but I know that I _want_ to do it," he smirked, his fingers brushing through her hair.

In return she draped her hands around his neck, pushing her body closer to his as their kiss intensified. She could feel his tongue brush her lips, begging for entrance into her mouth. Reluctantly, she opened her mouth, granting permission as she slid her own tongue into his. She could feel her resolve melting as she put her trust into Jack.

She felt herself being lifted up, Jack's firm hands hoisting her so she sat, comfortably on his hips as he carried her to the teachers desk. He removed one of his hands, and in one swift movement, swiped the papers and stationery that had littered the desk onto the cabinet in front of the desk.

Carefully, he positioned Elsa on the desk, smirking as he looked at her, lust filling his eyes.

"The windows!" she gasped, her breathing laboured as he slid her hand up her skirt, stroking at the folds of her vagina from outside her lace panties.

"Tinted. Allows us to see out but no one can see in," he grunted, moving his lips down to begin an assault on her neck, biting and sucking at the pale skin.

"Door," she moaned, biting her lip as his thin fingers worked her panties down.

"Locked," Jack smirked, hitching her skirt up. "Now where were we?"

He pulled at her skirt, and in one swift movement had it removed, leaving it to rest at her ankles along with her panties.

Elsa gasped as Jack's cold fingers lingered over the lips of her vagina. Slowly stroking her, before he inserted one long finger into her, smiling as she let out an audible gasp.

"J- Jack," she whimpered, burying her head in the crook of his neck.

"Hold on, Elsa. There's more to come," he murmured, as he slowly inserted yet another finger into her, his spare arm wrapping around her, holding her steady.

She moaned, her breathing becoming laboured. Reaching out, she grabbed for him, her lips finding his as she leaned back, pulling him down with her.

He obliged, climbing onto the desk, his knees spreading to rest on either side of her legs. He gently pushed down on her, never stopping to break the kiss.

Elsa slid her hand down, her hands reaching for the buttons of his jeans, slowly unbuttoning them before sliding her hand down to find his penis. She gripped it, taking its length in her hand as she stroked it, her thumb rubbing over the top of the head, whilst her other hand worked on its length, pumping up, picking up in speed as she felt it harden and throb under her touch. She smiled as she heard Jack swear in response to her movements. She paused, feeling Jack slowly remove his fingers from her.

"Don't stop," he growled, his lips nibbling on her lobe, his hands making their way to unbutton her blouse.

She obliged. Arching her back as Jack spread her blouse apart, she felt his fingers working to undo the straps on her crossover bra, freeing her pert breasts.

She shuddered as he trailed a series of kisses down her face, towards her neck, stopping to bite and suck on her collarbone. His left hand cupping her breast, tenderly rubbing on the nipple whilst he continued his trail of kisses until his mouth came to her other breast. Taking it in his mouth as he licked and sucked on her hardened nipple.

Moaning she removed her hands, moving them up to run her fingers through his silver-grey hair. She peppered his head with kisses, struggling to maintain her moans.

"J-Jack, I need you, in me, now," she panted, breathlessly, her body aching with desire.

He smirked, "As you wish."

He pulled away, gripping hold of his penis as he placed it at the entrance of her vagina. Looking down at her, she nodded, letting him know she was ready for him.

With one swift push he entered her, thrusting backwards and forwards, slowly at first. Resting on his elbows, his lips sought hers. He slid a hand under her head as he slowly built up the speed. He could feel the walls of her vagina tightening around his cock.

She arched her hips to meet his, one hand placed on his chest, her fingers stroking his nipples, the other on his firm bottom, pushing him deeper into her.

"Ah...Ahhh," she moaned as the speed and intensity of his thrust increased. She could feel herself reaching her climax, the sensation taking over her. She moaned, moving his hand down to stroke her nipples.

Shuddering, she felt herself explode, a blinding light as the orgasm took over. Moments later she felt Jack shudder as he too reached orgasm, his semen filling her as he collapsed, resting his sweaty head on her breasts.

She kissed the top of his head, before glancing at her watch. She saw that it was 8am. Sitting up, she began re-applying her clothes.

"I love you El," Jack whispered, as he sprayed himself with some deodorant he'd stashed in the draw.

"I love you more, " she sighed, smiling at him as she pulled the hairbrush from her handbag, working it through her hair.

"Now you know why I asked you to get here early. I knew you'd be early, and wanted to help you relax," he murmured, placing a kiss on her lips.


End file.
